pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes, Giorgio
Yes, Giorgio is a 1982 musical/comedy film starring Luciano Pavarotti, his only venture into film acting. The film is based on the novel by Anne Piper. Contents 1 Plot 2 Main cast 3 Awards and nominations 4 Reception 5 References 6 External links Plot Luciano Pavarotti plays a world famous Italian tenor opera singer by the name of Giorgio Fini. While in Boston for a concert Fini gets a phone call asking him to perform at The Met. The call brings up bad memories from his disastrous appearance there seven years earlier. It scares him to the point where he cannot sing at rehearsal. Everyone panics thinking he is losing his voice. His business manager (Eddie Albert) has a female throat specialist Pamela Taylor, played by Kathryn Harrold, look Fini over. Fini at first refuses believing her not to be a doctor but "a nurse" because she is a woman. After being scared into seeing her by his manager, she immediately detects that the problem is psychological not physical. Taylor makes up a serious sounding name for the condition and gives Fini a shot to cure it (which she reveals to Fini's business manager is harmless vitamin B12). After reacting to the prick of the needle, Fini instantly gets his voice back and proceeds to sing the following day at the Hatch Shell in Boston. Fini is immediately physically attracted to Taylor, and even though he is married with two children, she agrees to go out on a dinner date. The date does not go well, but Fini is persistent, visiting the hospital where Dr. Taylor works. His quick thinking helps calm a scared child getting ready for surgery to remove his tonsils: promising icecream which he delivers after the surgery. Impressed by his handling of the children, she agrees to another date. She eventually becomes his traveling companion. After spending a romantic week in San Francisco and the wine country visiting friends of Fini, the two eventually fall in love. He gains the confidence through his love for her to agree to perform at the Met in the Giacomo Puccini opera Turandot. However, because Fini refuses to leave his wife, Taylor throws him a kiss and leaves the Met while Fini is singing Nessun Dorma to her. Main cast Luciano Pavarotti ... Giorgio Fini Kathryn Harrold ... Pamela Taylor Eddie Albert ... Henry Pollack Paola Borboni ... Sister Theresa James Hong ... Kwan Beulah Quo ... Mei Ling Norman Steinberg ... Dr. Barmen Rod Colbin ... Ted Mullane Kathryn Fuller ... Faye Kennedy Joseph Mascolo ... Dominic Giordano Karen Kondazian ... Francesca Giordano Leona Mitchell ... Herself Kurt Adler ... Himself Emerson Buckley ... Himself Alexander Courage ... Conductor, Turandot Awards and nominations The song "If We Were in Love" was written by John Williams for the movie, and was nominated by the Academy Awards for Best Music, Original Song and nominated for Best Original Song in a Motion Picture by the Golden Globes. Pavarotti was nominated by the Golden Raspberry Awards for Worst Actor and Worst New Star as well as a nominee for Worst Screenplay for Norman Steinberg. Reception The movie opened to negative reviews and is considered Schaffner's weakest film. Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert selected the film as one of the worst of the year in a 1982 episode of Sneak Previews.2 References 1.Jump up ^ "Yes, Giorgio (1982)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 30, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ Sneak Previews: Worst of 1982 External links Yes, Giorgio at the Internet Movie Database Yes, Giorgio at the TCM Movie Database Yes, Giorgio at AllMovie Yes, Giorgio at Box Office Mojo Yes, Giorgio at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1982 films Category:1980s musical comedy films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic musical films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on romance novels Category:Films directed by Franklin J. Schaffner Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films